True Love Hurts
by fang-over-fortune
Summary: Can true love exist? Or do we all imagin it? The Chunin matches are finally here, and Sasuke meets someone new. But when he is pushed away many times, but keeps at it, he finds he may actually be in love. But true love really is painful. Made up charac
1. Intro

Note to all the readers, two characters are MAIN made-up's in here. So, here it goes. One, a boy who is currently crippled. His name is Miyavi. The other is a boy that comes in later on. His name is Kain.

I do not own any of the characters other then that. Me and my friend are writing this, over IM. So…I get the pleasure of going around and updating and fixing everything into a story format. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Oh. And by the way. This is a Yaoi fic. There fore making most the characters gay….so….yeah.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting

Sasuke walked down the path, his hands gently placed in his pockets. He blinked and leaned against a tree, his eyes closing in a form of training. Noises coming toward him caught his attention. His dark eyes opened to peer at who was coming into the village.

A boy and two twin girls walked down the path. Sasuke blinked and watched them. The boy was a cripple, he seemed to be angry. Black hair, same as his eyes. The girls were the same looks. Brown hair and blue eyes.

Sasuke just watched, the girls waving to him. He blinked._ 'Sakura…'_ The boy sent them back a glare. To Sasuke's amazement, the girls shut up and said no more. Sasuke didn't show how much that affected him.

The leafe ninja jumped into the trees. Sasuke jumped from tree to tree. He jumped down into the path when he passed them and ran. Sasuke blinked as he burst through Kakashi's door to see him jolting things down.

"Kakashi, what do you know of a cripple boy and twins from the sound village? They are coming down the road." He stated.

Kakashi looked up at him lazily and looked out the window. "Yeah I know them. The twins move at the exact same time with the exact same move to try and confuse the enemy. The boy is more complicated. He has…hm…vectors. They come out two meters. He could cut a person to bits in minutes."

Sasuke sighed and walked out, with Kakashi yelling at him to knock next time. _'Time to train…' _He though. Sasuke started to run toward the forest but blinked as he heard a crash. He looked back to see the boy on the ground with the girls helping him up.

"…Sorry." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke turned around again and ran toward the forest. He stood alone, his eyes close. Punch, duck, spin, kick, punch, punch, roll, duck, kick. He did the same moves over and over in his training for physical.

"Sasuke! Let me help! I'll hold my arms out and you can try to hit them!" Sakura piped up, Naruto standing next to her.

Sasuke looked over at the valley and blinked as he saw the boy. He walked toward him, telling Sakura maybe later and hearing Naruto take up on the offer. Sasuke stood next to the boy and blinked.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I came here to apologize." Sasuke muttered.

The boy didn't look up. He just sat on the ground, his eyes closed. "Don't move one centimeter, you do and you will be cut up."

Sasuke held perfectly still. He crossed his arms over his chest and growled faintly. "I just came to apologize."

"No need. It's not accepted. You knocked me over, big deal. I'm tempted to kill you right now." The boy stated.

The cripple opened his eyes and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke, noting the change in atmosphere, scoffed and turned around.

"Fine." He walked toward the forest but stopped. The wind tousled his hair and he looked back. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

With that, Sasuke turned back around. "Miyavi." He heard the name but walked away. Sasuke sighed as he realized the time.


	3. Chapter Two: Ramen or Love?

"Sasuke! Come on! Kakashi is getting us Ramen!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked back at the boy. He blinked and motioned for Miyavi to come along. "Come on. Get some Ramen with us."

"Sasuke!"

Miyavi nodded and the twins got up and started to help him. They all walked to the Ramen shop where Sasuke watched the three. Naruto ate his Ramen. The girls didn't seem right to Sasuke. He didn't like them.

One of the girls grabbed a small doll from Miyavi. She smiled but was soon thrown to the wall.

"Don't touch Mihaka! Don't ever touch her!" Miyavi yelled.

The Ramen owner quickly ushered the screaming boy out. Sasuke pushed his Ramen toward Naruto and got up. He followed after the boy and blinked. His crutches lay a few feet away from him and he sat on the ground, stroking a doll.

Sasuke walked over to the crutches and picked them up. He brought them back over to Miyavi and sat down.

"You all right?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine." Was the response.

Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes. He leaned his head on his palm, his arm propped up on his nee. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared out at some of the birds. Miyavi looked to Sasuke and then smiled gently. He faded from good to bad every now and then...he was insane like that...he looked to Sasuke and gave a small smile...he did that from time to time.

"...What's wrong?" Miyavi asked looking to him.

Sasuke blinked and looked over at him. He shook his head and looked back to the sky. His eyes somewhat glazed over.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about the upcoming matches and my past." He whispered.

Sasuke shut his eyes again and looked at the ground. Miyavi looked to him and still held the doll lovingly.

"...Why...is that past that important...what happened that is so important you can't focus on now." he said as he made at least some logical sense in that insane asylum brain of his.

Sasuke blinked. He had never told anyone his past. He blinked and shut his eyes.

"Why? Why would you like to know? Give me a good reason and I'll tell you." He stated as he looked at some of the birds on the buildings.

Miyavi sighed. "You have to share with some one...or it hurts...it starts to eat at you...and you can't find a friend any longer after it engulfs you. Its like quicksand...continuously eating you slowly...no matter how still you stand...you wont get out..." he said in a loving tone as he pet the dolls hair. " You don't have to tell me...you can tell Mihaka...she keeps secrets well. "

Sasuke blinked and shrugged.

"Good enough."

Sasuke turned all his attention to the two sitting in front of him, the boy and the doll.

"When I was younger, my older brother killed my village in front of my very eyes. He left me alone. And I was depressed. I lost most my emotion on that day and haven't smiled really since." He stated.

Miyavi looked to him and smiled. "Like a fire...your brother is just like a fire... he burns everything...no matter how you try to put it out...it doesn't stop...it destroys every thing...and it makes you scared...all you can do is hide and hope that you don't die...and then...you find some one who you can trust...and every thing is ok..." he said as he cradled the doll.

Sasuke blinked. "Yeah...I suppose you're right...but still...I haven't trusted anyone, loved anyone, and I focused on training and training alone. I'll beat my brother and get revenge for my family." Sasuke said, this time making the vow out loud.

Sasuke looked back at him and blinked.

Miyavi smiled. " That's nice...I don't need revenge...you can't get revenge on a natural disaster."

Miyavi smiled and looked to him. He held out Mihaka to Sasuke in an outward once in a lifetime chance that he was sharing the cherished doll with some one beside himself. Sasuke looked down at the doll. He blinked and took it gently in his hands. Sasuke stroked the dolls hair.

"She's beautiful." He whispered. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

Miyavi smiled and looked to him. He nodded. " She is...and I have to keep her safe...I don't want her to get hurt. " he said as he looked to him.

Miyavi watched the other stroke at the dolls hair. He wondered if that smile stayed often. " ...Your smiling now." he said as he looked to him from under his rag doll hair.

Sasuke blinked and his grin faded. He looked back at the doll and then to the boy. "You're one of the few to see it...and live." He mumbled.

Sasuke remembered how sometimes he would taunt his enemy and smile somewhat, but then kill them. Sasuke looked back at the doll.

"You know Mihaka, your friend there is really nice." Sasuke whispered to the doll.


End file.
